Caillou of the Antarctic (Alternate)
Transcript: * (It was hot weather and sunny day, the sky blue. Caillou was wearing nothing, green swimsuit and blue line, blue cap and barefoot. Jeffery was wearing nothing and blue swimsuit and barefoot, and Jason was wearing nothing and white swimsuit and barefoot, it was large ball.) * Jeffery: Over here, Caillou! * Jason: My turn! * Caillou: My turn, over here! (sees you the Gilbert, climb up the large ball) Look at me! (he loses the ball) Oops! * Jeffery: I wanna try! (he lands to Caillou's back) Oww! * Caillou: OWW! (starts crying) Ee-hee-heeeee! Waaaaaaaaaah! MOMMY! MOMMY!! * (It was Caillou's Mommy was white shirt with no arms, red skirt and black shoes.) * Caillou's Mommy: What's going on, Caillou?! Are you hurt?! * Caillou: (still crying) Jason and Jeffery is play my large ball! * Caillou's Mommy: I think we're that's enough, you have to play nicely with Jason and Jeffery, the large ball is for both of you! (hugs Caillou) * Caillou: (sniffled) But... * Caillou's Mommy: No more buts, I have to go to work, promise? * (Then Caillou's Mommy get in the car, and Caillou, Jeffery and Jason when suddenly waves goodbye, then Caillou stops crying.) * Jeffery: Lay down, Caillou, and relax. * Caillou: (sighs) * Caillou's Daddy: It sure is hot today, phew. * (It was Caillou's Daddy was wearing nothing, blue swimsuit and bare foot, and Rosie was wearing yellow swimsuit.) * Caillou: Daddy, Jeffery fell on me. * Jeffery: I didn't mean to! * Caillou's Daddy: Well, it doesn't looks like a serious injury! * Rosie: Rosie, kiss it better. * (Rosie kiss Caillou's head on the cheek.) * Caillou's Daddy: Better? * Caillou: Yeah. * Jeffery: Sorry, Caillou. * Caillou; That's OK, Jason, and we know it was an accident. * (meanwhile from The Brave Little Toaster headquarters from the outside) * Radio: Did Caillou was the serious injury? * Blanky: I'm sorry, Radio. Then the large ball was accidentally and Caillou started to cry. * Kirby: But, you got the nervous in the service? * Lampy: This is whole new world, that was... * Toaster: Follow me, Blanky! * Blanky: Here I come! * Air Conditioner: The ice cream man will be here any minute! * (back to Caillou) * Caillou: The ice cream man! * Caillou's Daddy: Ice cream sounds like a pretty good idea to me. * Caillou, Jeffery and Jason: Yeah! * Caillou's Daddy: Here, Rosie, I'll give you the ride! * (Caillou, Jeffery and Jason rushed into the ice cream man.) * (back to headquarters from the outside) * Lampy: Oh, no! The ice cream man is coming! * (Radio, Lampy, Blanky, Kirby, Toaster and Air Conditioner runs into on his way towards the ice cream man.) * Blanky: It's a possibly and cold outside, but the cold is for winter and a hot is for summer! * Toaster: The penguins loved to be cold. * Kirby: Now you better hurry up, and pick up your ice cream or gonna be melt. * (back to Caillou) * Caillou: I want to strawberry ice cream. * Caillou's Daddy: Now everybody hurry, and pick one you want or every things are going to melt. (towards to see Caillou was licking strawberry ice cream) Lick a little faster, Caillou! * Caillou: Tell us more about Antarctica, Daddy. (licks the strawberry ice cream) * Jason: Well, the South Pole is there, and icebergs. * Jeffery: I thought it was called the North pole. That's Santa lives. * Caillou's Daddy: No, it's a huge island. * Caillou: Sticky? * (drops down the strawberry ice cream spilled accidentally and then covered by Caillou's body, and Caillou starts crying again) * Caillou: (crying) WAAAAAAAAAAH! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hah! * Caillou's Daddy: Aw, that's not very nice! Let's go and get you cleaned up, Caillou! * Rosie: But, they promised! (starts crying goes to her room) Aaaaaah-ha-haaaa! Aaaaa-ha-ha-haaaaaaooooooh! * (back to headquarters from the outside) * Toaster: (yelling, to camera Rosie was upset) Aw, Rosie, you going over to your room, and calm down! * Blanky: I'm sorry, Toaster. But Rosie started to cry, after your Caillou was spill the strawberry ice cream. (grabs the picture of Young Rob) * Kirby: I agree with you, Blanket. I just kill him! * (back to Caillou) * Rosie: I'm going outside, again. (get out of the room and downstairs and then go outside) * Caillou's Daddy: You're cold? Well, I guess you don't wanna play in the sprinkler then. * Caillou: Oh, we're not really cold. We're just pretending. We're really really hot. * Caillou's Daddy: Hot? (laughs) No! I don't believe you. * (Then Caillou, Rosie, Jeffery and Jason will fall down.) * Caillou: Fall down? * Caillou's Daddy: Okay, you. Maybe this'll cool you down. (turn on the hose and Caillou, Rosie, Jeffery and Jason run away for the water attacks) * (back to headquarters from the outside) * Blanky: I'm so prevent me. We're really very hot! * Air Conditioner: Time for the fall down! * (Radio, Lampy, Blanky, Kirby, Toaster and lays down.) * Air Conditioner: OK, you guys! Maybe this will cool down! (turns on the hose) YEE-HAAA! * (then Radio, Lampy, Blanky, Kirby and Toaster runs away for the water attacks) * Lampy: You will never catch me! * (Lampy steps Blanky.) * Blanky: OW! (starts crying) WAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Kirby: (grumbling) Cry, cry, weep, wail and sob! It's disgusting! EVERY TIME I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! EVERY SINGLE TIME... GIVE ME THAT STUPID PICTURE! * (Then Kirby grabs the picture with Blanky.) * Blanky: NO, NO!! * Toaster: Hey! That's dangerous! (Then Toaster grabs the picture away.) * Air Conditioner: Everybody calm down! And you, Blanky! This is all your fault! But you are nervious in the service?! * (back to Caillou, where Caillou walk around the sprinker with Rosie, Jeffery and Jason) * Caillou: This is the worst summer ever! * (Then Caillou hugs Jeffery and romance kiss, and back to headquarters and the Brave Little Toaster play the cards.) * Air Conditioner: I see kids, Caillou, Rosie, Jeffery and Jason. They forced their way inside your bodies. They need your talent to win the summer time against Caillou. * Evil Clown: Caillou? * Air Conditioner: I also see Leo is the best friend and being sucked down a black hole by furry creatures. * Lampy: That's it, we're outta here. (go back to cottage house) * Radio: I argee with you Lampy, let's go. (go back to cottage house) * Blanky: Let's try some acupuncture. (go back to cottage house) * Kirby: Good idea. Bye. (go back to cottage house) * Toaster: I argee with you Kirby, we have to go. Good-bye. (go back to cottage house)